The Day He Came
by Sliver of Light
Summary: Ritsuka is 20 and Soubi thinks the time has finally come for his Sacrifice to shed his ears. Or is it something else? A Soubi POV.


**Title:** The Day He Came

**Pairing:** Ritsuka/Soubi

**Rating:** R for some scenes and language

**Summary:** Ritsuka is 20 and Soubi thinks the time has finally come for his Sacrifice to shed his ears. Or is it something else? A Soubi POV.

**Disclaimer: **Though Soubi and Ritsuka are my toys, they are not mine.

**Notes: **I did this when I got bored and I was stopping myself from dying through the sembreak. I apologize for the reverse of pairing, swift mood changes, OOCness and for the lack of a well-planned plot. I'm not sure though if you can classify this as a PWP. Oh, another thing, I got a hard time writing this since grandma was sitting next to me as she crocheted. So I'll shut up now and leave this half-cooked exotic (do I have I right to call it this?) cuisine to your delicate eyes for judgment. Enjoy!

* * *

Eight years had passed since I started to become Aoyagi Ritsuka's Fighter. The first time I came face to face with Ritsuka, I was still confused, and I was still unsure of what to do. Everything that I did then was solely based on Seimei's orders. As I stared into the 12-year-old boy's eyes, I still wondered why Seimei would make me his younger brother's Fighter after disappearing without telling me anything. Fighters usually stick to a single Sacrifice. And this practice was broken for the first time by Seimei. So, as these and other thoughts plagued my confused mind, externally, I wondered if the boy in front of me could possibly take control over my leash and order me around the same way Seimei did.

And betray me the way Seimei did.

Why do I say betray? Well, eight years later since that day, I have gotten over the fact that Seimei was alive and had left me because he has lost interest in me and has found something…or rather…someone who could take my place as his Fighter. It was in the form of a despicable being called Nisei. Yes. He was hateful, disgusting, loathsome and he was one of the most vile creatures that ever crossed my path, knowing or unknowingly. I hated everything about him, his long black hair, his thin frame, his feminine features—which could almost rival mine—and his sweet sarcastic smirk. _Fuck _him and his damning presence. All I wanted was to tear him apart, break him into millions of pieces for taking away Seimei and for wanting to hurt Ritsuka.

_I hate that bitch. _And I wish with all my heart and my soul (do I have one?) that he'd just rot in hell and be consumed by the fires of damnation until he loses his mind with pain and guilt.

_Bastard._

And perhaps everything that was running wild in my mind about Nisei—not perverted stuff ok? NEVER!—must have leaked through my calm façade because not long after my own musings, I heard Ritsuka speak.

"You're troubled Soubi." He said as I looked at him from where I was currently seated, on the floor, facing his see-through door, while absentmindedly staring at the full moon. Why am I in his room at this time of the day? Well, I was called over by my Sacrifice and said he wanted to have some company. I asked him of course why did he want one now that he's a young adult and was capable of looking after himself and why did he not call me several years before when I was more than glad to look after his fragile and cute form. As I expected, I received an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow as responses from him. He was at his desk where he tended to several papers once in a while when he tore his gaze from the bright moon outside. And good that I noticed that there was that tinge on his face that made a short appearance too. I haven't seen that for a while. After that, he shrugged and said coolly that he felt like it and that the moon was glowing beautifully tonight and that he wanted to share the moment with me…

Yeah. Ritsuka was spewing fluffy stuff.

So, now that I have explained the reason for my presence in the Aoyagi residence, let's go back to his noticing my distress before we get off track and traverse unwanted territories. Wanting to tease him, I smiled weakly and placed a finger over his lips. "I'm sad Ritsuka, will you make me happy?" I asked softly through half-closed eyes while caressing the skin beneath his chin. I was really sad at that time though. The only way to mask that sadness would be to tease him, and I have done that several times. Some of those times I was successful, but for the others times, Ritsuka was just a good reader of emotions.

And unluckily for me, this is one of those times Ritsuka manages to see through me effectively.

"You must be kidding Soubi," my Ritsuka replied with a smile as I finally brought up the topic of 'connecting with each other' for the umpteenth time, unconsciously. I didn't remember anything though. Maybe my own mouth was living a life of its own and was already working without my knowledge. The young man sat beside me as he looked at me with his concerned eyes. And boy, did he look really concerned.

"Seriously, there's something bothering you again."

"Really? You could tell?" I feigned surprise. He also saw through that and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Maybe because it's you," I added to make up for the poor acting I just displayed.

"You…You mean, you're thinking of me again?"

I nodded, amused by the faint tinge of pink on his cheek. Although Ritsuka's twenty, he still hasn't gotten rid of his boyish and quirks of embarrassment, like the subtle coloring of his cheeks when he gets someone's attention all over him. Guess he'll never get over it.

"Wild thoughts about me without ears again huh…"

I smiled, giving nothing away. No, Ritsuka didn't need to be bothered by my own thoughts at the moment. The night is beautiful and so is he. And isn't he making me poetic! I will not shatter our rare night together with my unwanted and distressful musings.

So I did my best and pulled myself together.

"I love you Ritsuka." I simply replied with a chuckle. It was so mechanical before, but it didn't take that long before this little phrase affected me the same way it affected Ritsuka. And sometimes, it hurt, knowing that Ritsuka could be just taking it just a joke, even now, like he always did.

And like I always did. Before.

"Really?" asked my Ritsuka as he climbed over me and caught the front of my shirt. Hmm? What's this I see? Frustration? Anger? Well, whatever his emotion that time was, he had no idea how suggestive his position was and how he was making my mind incoherent and my stomach do several back flips.

I raised my hand and touched his cheek, catching an angry tear fall from the corner of his eye. Ah, so he was angry. But why? I needed to know. I drew my face closer and tried to catch the trembling lips above me. I was about to close our distance when I stopped, hesitating. I was afraid I'd only confuse him more and so I quietly asked for his permission.

"Is this ok?"

I hardly caught his tiny nod as he looked at me with his black eyes. Yes, Ritsuka had grown up, and he would never cry in front of me again, like before. He'd tremble and look away sometimes, but more often than not, his eyes would be glassy just to hide his tears. Now, he stares at me with his calculating eyes and to my own surprise, he manages to extract from me the reactions he expects of me. I could only smile as I stared back for a moment before looking away. Well, it was I who looked away for the first time. What an improvement on his part and a weakness on mine. I snorted inwardly.

Ritsuka had become like Seimei. Physically.

"I'm troubled because…" I started as I my long slender fingers sent ghost touches over his tail. "…you still have these…" At least now, I'm conscious that I have mentioned them unlike minutes before when I seem to have temporarily lost control of my own lips.

I raised my eyes, just in time to see his black ears twitch for a moment. I could see a faint blush again on his cheeks as he gritted his teeth and pushed me towards the bed. Powerful. Beautiful. I could feel his breathe over my neck and his warm hands clasp my cold ones.

Ritsuka has become like Seimei. Fearless. Fierce. My desire for him has increased tenfold.

"Is this really the reason why you're troubled?" he asked me, whispering closely to my ear, his lips almost touching the sensitive flesh. I could feel him smirk at me, though I couldn't see his face. He teasingly ran a finger over my collarbones and planted a small kiss on my forehead. That moment, I felt like laughing. Really.

I, the mighty and invincible Agatsuma Soubi, am under the mercy of my young and most of the time damsel-in-distress, Aoyagi Ritsuka. What was the earth coming to?

Every time, every single day eight years ago, I was the one comforting Ritsuka, not the other way around. Although, there was once when I did ran to Ritsuka for comfort. It was the day when that bastard Nisei revealed to me the truth, the truth that hurt me so much, the truth that was the hardest to accept. It was the truth that slapped me across the face and almost made me cry.

Seimei was alive. And Seimei abandoned his Fighter. Pathetic.

I could still hear him and all the other Fighters say that when your Sacrifice dies, the Fighter of said Sacrifice should die as well. Tch. You wanted me dead already when you knew my Sacrifice was breathing and living. Well, I am dead people. Dead long ago when I have been easily shoved away by my trickster of a Sacrifice. Dead long ago when I was denied the knowledge of the truth. How ironic it is really when I myself refused to give Ritsuka information he needed. Karma really works in the most sadistic ways.

**xXx**

As Ritsuka was about to plant a kiss on my lips, he stopped and instead tilted my face up with his free hand, examining my face closely. There was something about him that night which was different from all those other nights that I came by to say goodnight, or just to annoy the hell out of him. Besides the fact that my intrusion to his home was an answer to his request, this night, I knew it, was the night.

It was the night I've been waiting for. And I knew, Ritsuka was waiting for it as well.

"It's Seimei…right?"

I could only feel my gaze snap back sharply at Ritsuka as I heard from his lips the name that had crushed my heart several years ago. If Ritsuka wasn't looking so serious, I could've laughed and shook my head. But no, because he knew that he'd get his answer from me and this was something I knew I should take seriously. His reaction told me that there was no way in the nine hells I could worm my way out of this one.

"It's Ritsuka… Not Seimei…" I answered softly as I quickly pushed him off to the side and reversed our position. He landed on the left side of the bed while I had my hands on the space on either side of his head, my knees securely pinning his hips on the bed. As I stared at the body beneath me, I heard something which was akin to a purr and I had my eyes back on Ritsuka's face when this tiny sound invaded my ears.

"So, this has been troubling you Soubi?" asked Ritsuka as he raised his hand to tuck a stray hair behind my ears. Before he could withdraw his hand completely, I took hold of it and brought it to my lips, kissing his fingers and the back of his hand softly, fearing that they might break if I wouldn't do it cautiously. To all the gods out there, please tell me that this is really the night.

Before I answered, I bent down over him and gave him a kiss, a soft yet desperate one, yearning for a response from my Sacrifice. It had already been a few seconds when I started kissing him, yet he didn't seem to kiss back and I was about to break it when I felt him smile and his hand snake behind my neck, pulling me down completely, making me drown in satisfaction as he finally responded to my plead.

"Soubi," he muttered as he drew away for breathe. "I won't do it when someone else's occupying your mind." He teasingly pushed his body forward, making me tense over him. I looked at Ritsuka with disbelief and saw a small pout on his lips and his eyes half-closed, black orbs staring at me with jealousy. Knowing this, my heart skipped another beat, and my mind seemed to be able to comprehend what was about to happen. I tossed back my hair and smiled at Ritsuka, lifting a finger to touch the tip of his nose.

"There's no one else Ritsuka," I said, while kissing his eyes. My, my, isn't he sweet even there. "It's only you. I will never think of anyone else besides you. Only you deserve my whole attention. Order me around. Tell me what to do. Control me…"

Ritsuka laughed, a mirthful laugh, something I didn't expect which gave a chain of unwanted reactions to my already succumbing body. It was then that something inside me snapped and when I opened my eyes to look at my prey, I was eye to eye with a predator instead. Ritsuka was over me again and he was hungrily devouring my lips, his left hand entangled in my silver hair while his right was sliding slowly down over my chest. As I felt his tongue trace my upper lip, and his inexperienced hand roam over my skin, I couldn't stop myself from shuddering and a hint of pink grace my pale face. My surprise, unexpectedly, took the form of a little push, startling Ritsuka and completely stopping his actions.

"Soubi?" I heard him ask, concern and slight disappointment lacing his voice as he got off me and sat beside me instead. I ignored him and got my glasses (which I didn't remember removing at all) from the nightstand. I was about to put it back when Ritsuka gently swatted my hand away from my face, my eyeglass meeting instead with the floor. He pushed me down on the bed, his hand touching my lips as he bent over me and undid the button of my clothes.

"Ritsuka…"

"Shut up Soubi."

I sighed as I extended my arm to turn off the bedside lamp, only to be stopped again by Ritsuka. When I returned my gaze at him, I could visibly see his tail playfully moving from left to right while his fingers did a spider-walk over my arm, clasping my hand and bringing it over his nape. He turned his head slightly to the left to kiss my wrist which I noticed was bleeding. I couldn't help but frown at the ugly little wounds the little droplets of blood was coming from. Only when I looked down at my abdomen did I find Ritsuka's fingers sporting half-inch long nails which were tracing circles over my exposed skin.

"You're bleeding Soubi…" teased Ritsuka as he got hold of my wrist and licked over the wounds while gazing at me with half-closed eyes. Every time his pink tongue made contact with my skin, he'd close his eyes and plaster an evil grin on his face which made even the hair on my nape stand on their end.

How wild Ritsuka has become, I don't really know.

Nor did I care.

It wasn't as if I didn't enjoy this transformation.

"Who made me bleed anyway, ne, Ritsuka?"

"Hmm.. You're so submissive Soubiiii.." purred Ritsuka. I could almost lose myself then and there but the instinct of self-preservation was starting to get to me and the current Ritsuka was emanating an aura that screamed of lust and desire that could rival my own.

I smirked as I fingered the waistband of Ritsuka's loose jeans and playfully teased the skin exposed by the hipster pants he was wearing. My actions seem to only extract another soft purr from my Sacrifice who finally abandoned his wound-licking and has set his eyes on my collarbones.

"You're enjoying too much Ritsuka," I softly whispered as I entangled my fingers in his jet-black hair, massaging his scalp while trying to stop myself from eliciting forbidden sounds which might arouse the suspicions of a black-haired woman a floor below. I now had my other hand around Ritsuka's slim waist, and I had a feeling that I could easily crush this frame if I wanted to at that moment but it was one of the last things I had in mind because at that same moment of wonder, Ritsuka has started to take of his shirt and I was greeted by the smooth expanse of slightly tanned skin which was Ritsuka's torso. As Ritsuka gazed down at me without any expression etched on his face, I blatantly made the corners of my mouth go up with pleasure of the beautiful sight and my eyebrows rise up with interest and excitement only Ritsuka would ever have the power of providing me.

When Ritsuka noticed that I was smirking and he was starting to get goosebumps on his exposed skin, he snorted and took the shirt he just removed from his body and placed it in front of him, trying to block my view of his smooth chest.

"Pervert," he said half-heartedly while twirling a stray strand of my hair in his long fingers.

"I'm not a pervert," I defended while running my fingers lovingly across his waist, feeling the body being caressed beneath my touch shiver slightly with anticipation. "You lured me into this one Ritsuka. I didn't expect it to be so soon."

Ritsuka smirked and threw the shirt carelessly on the floor. I stared at his eyes for several seconds and realized that there was a lot of teasing being promised behind those obsidian depths. If seeing a semi-wild Ritsuka was already triggering to life something down below because of excitement, I didn't need to wonder what a fully wild Ritsuka would do to my sanity. I might not be able to get over this unexpected turn of events without completely losing my mind.

But no! I must focus! This is an opportunity I must not miss!

Purring slightly—does Ritsuka do this a lot when he's turned on?—he slid off my waist and moved slowly down my body, settling on a point just beneath my knees. I was curious as to what this young man was planning to do and before I could start comprehending the implication of _the way_ he sits on my legs, I felt graceful fingers slide down to grip the waistband of my jeans and heard the faint snap of buttons being undone and a zipper go 'zip' as it slid down with the little effort made by Ritsuka's fingers.

Oh no. He's not planning to, yeah, you know what I mean.

And when he let a mischievous smile worm its way on his pink lips, I couldn't help but go "Oh shit." This earned a chuckle from the not-so-innocent Ritsuka who looked me in the eye as he slowly tugged my black pants down, trying to get it out of the way. I, on the other hand, had confused feelings running around madly in my head.

"Ritsuka, are you sure you should be doing this?" I asked. Why am I being skeptical? Well, here is a young adult who finds me depressed and wallowing in my own thoughts and if I have sex with him now, I'll only feel guilty. Ok, maybe not sex yet but still! Ritsuka is comforting me because he feels my misery.

"Don't worry Soubi, I'm doing this because I love you." I'm now sure that Ritsuka has telepathic abilities. I did not say anything yet he managed to give a smooth answer to the buzzing question of guilt in my mind. And before that buzzing thing managed to float out of my consciousness, I felt warm and soft hands wrap around me. When I say me, you know what I mean ok? I don't have to be so blunt and straightforward because—_ah—_I am having a hard time comprehending what I'm babbling about here because of the mind-exploding and body-heating miracle Ritsuka's inexperienced hands are creating.

"Like it _Soubi_?" Oh why does he manage to drawl out my name so sexily? And here I arrogantly thought I was the only one with the ability to drive a partner in giving in into sweet temptation. Today, Aoyagi Ritsuka has proven that through the years, he has grown into a capable young man and has completely managed to prepare himself for me all along.

For this day.

Amazing.

I can hardly grasp the belief that innocence, such as the one previously exemplified by Ritsuka when he was a child, could be shunned and replaced by skills that only lust and love can provide.

Holy.

Though I would much appreciate it and like it better if I were the one doing this to my Sacrifice and not the other way around. But if that were the case, I wouldn't be able to experience this display of hidden ability my beloved is finally unveiling. As he stroke me carefully and gently, I entangled my long fingers in his silky black hair, slowly massaging the base of his neck. How I could do that under such circumstance I do not know but what I do know is Ritsuka's tongue is better than I thought for a first timer.

I shut my eyes as I felt my back arc in pleasure and my other leg brush against my Sacrifice's side. Briefly, I opened one of my eyes and saw Ritsuka eyeing me with that predatory expression on his face again as he took me in and out of his hot cavern of a mouth.

"Ri—tsuka…" I whispered through gritted teeth as my hands flew to the headrest for support. I might accidentally rip out my Ritsuka's hair if I hold on to it much longer.

"Yes, Soubi?" my Sacrifice asked teasingly. "What is it?"

God he was really teasing me. He abandoned my throbbing member and licked his way up to my neck. I couldn't believe Ritsuka was capable of such pervesion. My mind was congratulating myself for many years of successful influence on the ex-innocent boy.

I was roused out of my thoughts when I felt his soft lips latch unto mine and the slender fingers caress me below again. I tasted myself as Ritsuka sharply darted his tongue inside my mouth, licking my teeth and battling for dominance against my own tongue. I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped my lips as I felt my cheeks grow warmer as the Ritsuka caressed me faster and more vigorously.

"Go on Soubi," the lips suddenly nipping on my ears muttered. "Come for me?"

So I was capable of blushing mad like a tomato. My uke's more seme than me for crying out loud! My mush of a mind could only ignite as I felt my body slightly tremble and my mouth forming a perfect 'o' before I clasped a hand over it to cover whatever ungodly (i.e. uke) sounds it might produce.

I am a Seme. Damn it.

I breathed heavily on Ritsuka's neck as I ran a hot tongue over the droplets of salty liquid trickling from my temporary seme's wet hair. I felt him shudder as he slumped over me and to my surprise felt something hard throbbing over my sated manhood. I couldn't help but smirk as I slowly ran my fingers over Ritsuka's hips and before my Sacrifice could comprehend what was happening, I was over him again and I had one hand pinning Ritsuka's arms over his head and the other caressing the expanse of smooth chest below me.

"Sou—Soubi," purred Ritsuka who was obviously more than turned on, his breathe ragged and his eyes half-closed, those black gems calling for my ministrations.

"Please…?" I could drown in those eyes forever.

"You don't need to ask."

I could only oblige.

It was the day Ritsuka came after all.

**END.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. It's meant to be like that…because I'm a sadist and a lazy author. Criticisms and comments appreciated. Just don't kill me, please!!


End file.
